Harry Potter's Great Adventure
by Custom Writer
Summary: Second fan fic. I let the other one die cuz I had a better idea. NO FLAMES! (HPHG)(RWLL)and maybe (DMGW)
1. Potter's Great Escape

_**Potter's Great Escape**_

It had been almost three years. Almost three long years, since Harry had been sentenced to Akaban Prision. He had no trial. Fudge was too worried about locking him up for good, no one heard his side of the story. He was sent to Azkaban for the "murder" of Lucius Malfoy. The only problem was, he didn't do it. It was all a set up by Lucius and Voldermort. Considering that Lucius is one of Voldermort's top followers.

It must have started at school in his 4th year. He just started a week before this all happened. Him and his two best friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, were sitting out by the lake when the Aurors came by him, and picked him up to take him to Azkaban. Then, it was all hell from there. No one would believe him before he said a word. It was like they were determined to send him to jail no matter what they needed to do.

_He was walking out of the castle after a talk with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and his Head of House, Professor McGonagall. As he was heading out of the school followed by 3 Aurors. Everyone was giving him an evil glare. Even his best friend Ron, and the girl he secretly had a crush on, Hermione. Anger and hurt filled his body. As he left the building and towards Azkaban Prision._

Harry awoke from his nightmare in his prision cell. As he sat there, he listened around. There was no Dementors around, nor were there any Aurors. '_Voldermort must have called a meeting with the Dementors'_ He thought to himself. A smile crept to his face. It had been the first time he had smiled in two, almost three years. '_Today is the day that I shall escape and surprise everyone that did not believe me those years ago' _he thought.

A few hours went by as Harry sat on the floor of his prision cell. He decided it was time to leave this place forever. He stood up, smirked, and transformed and flew through his prision cell bars. There it was, Harry had escaped Azkaban. The second person to do so. He was inspired from his Godfather, Sirius Black, to make the great escape as an Animagi. As he flew miles away from Azkaban, he flew fast had hard. He landed on a tree in his so called, _best friend_, Ron's house garden.

He looked in the kitchen, it must have been around July, because the whole family was at the table. He smiled in the back of his mind as he saw his old friend and his family eating a meal. At the sight, his stomach growled violently. He looked at the Weasley's table and decided he would make an appearance now or never. He decided now.

He flew through the window and perched on the back of an empty chair, going through an open window. Ron was the first to spot the bird and went to smack it away, but as he got up, he notices the bird was changing form. The whole family gasped at the spot were the bird was, to see Harry Potter sitting in a chair smirking.

Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet whipping out his wand in one quick motion, and pointed it at Harry's head. As did the rest of the family once they regained their composure. That is, everyone except Ron did. Ron smiled as Harry stood and the two exchanged a brotherly hug. Harry smirked as Ron did as well. "Bloody hell Harry, it's been a while!!" Ron said punching Harry in the arm. Harry smiled, "Yea it has. So, how have you been?" He asked ignoring the wands pointed at him. "Fine, but I suggest that you explain how, and why you escaped before my family Jinxes you to hell."

The smile on Harry's face faded as he remembered where he was. He turned to the Weasley family smiling once again. "So, I guess I have a bit of explaining to do here don't I?" The whole family nodded as Harry beckoned them to sit down again. As they all sat back down, Harry began to explain how he escaped from Azkaban. "So, you see, I never really did kill Lucius. See, Lucius made McNair take a pollyjuice potion and Lucius knocked me out in Diagon Alley shortly before school began. See, he knocked me out, took my wand, killed McNair, who looked mike Lucius, and gave me my wand back to make it look as though I did it myself. Lucius is alive and well. So, you see, I really did nothing of the sort. I WAS COMPLETELY INNOCENT AND I WAS STUCK IN AZKABAN FOR THREE YEARS!!!" he yelled as he threw a fork at a wall. After a while he calmed down and told the rest of the story

After he was finished, the Weasley's were convinced that the boy that they knew for seven years, was actually innocent after all. Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and then went to take a shower. When he came out, Mrs. Weasley gave him a fresh set of clothes, and, surprisingly enough, Mr. Weasley, who was now the Minister of Magic, gave him back his wand. Then, after a few hours of catching up on old times with Ron, dinner was served. Harry ate like a fool that night. He was not fed very well in Azkaban, but he was still built, do to him working out everyday in Azkaban.

Later that night, when he and Ron were up in there rooms, Harry heard a knock at the door. "Come in" said Harry, since Ron had already fallen asleep. At that point, the door had been opened to reveal the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. Harry got out of bed as Dumbledore walked to him. The two shook hands and Albus conjured up a chair and sat down, as Harry sat back on his bed. Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye that always caught Harry's attention for some reason or another. "Professor, what brings you here tonight?" He asked acting innocent. The Headmaster let out a slight chuckle as Harry smirked. "Ahh Harry. How good it is to see you again. I dare say Miss Granger will be thrilled at the fact you escaped. I believe, deep down, she did not believe you were guilty, there were, how do muggles put it, 'going with the flow. "

Harry nodded thinking about Hermione. It had been a long time since he had seen her. "Excuse me Professor, when is she going to be here? I heard from Ron earlier that she would be coming. And the funny thing is sir, I am not even sure what day it is today." "Harry, first of all, yes, Miss Granger shall be here tomorrow. Second, it is July fiftenth" Dumbledore stood up as did Harry. "Harry, I know you miss Sirius, we all do. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Harry nodded and Dumbledore was gone.

Ok, that's Chapter 1. Hope you all like it. I know it was fun to write. This one was kind of short, I know, but I intend to make the rest longer. Definitely. As long as I get reviews. So PLZ review.


	2. We Meet Again

**We Meet Once Again!**

Harry awoke slowly the next morning. It was the best sleep he had since he went to Azkaban. He knew that he would have to get up sooner or later. Then, a thought popped into his head which made him shoot out of bed. '_Hermione_' he thought. She was coming to the Weasley's house today. He ran out of the room and took a quick shower. He got out fifteen minutes later and got dressed. He walked out of his room and down the stairs quietly. As he got to the bottom he saw a girl sitting and talking with the Weasleys. He was hopping that they hadn't told her he was there. As he got closer, he heard the conversation "Hermione dear, did you hear Harry broke out of Azkaban last night?" Mrs. Weasley said. "He did?" Hermione asked. "Yes. Quite a briliant escape if you ask me." spoke up Mr. Weasley.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he walked up behind Hermione quietly and spoke up, "Yea, since I told you all yesterday." Hermione jumped up pulling out her wand. When she saw it was Harry, she put down her wand and jumped at him, hugging him tiightly. Harry was caught off guard and the two fell on the ground as Harry burst out laughing. He hugged her back smiling. "Missed me?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him and smacked him in the arm, "Hell yea I missed you. We all did." She replied. Harry smirked as Hermione got up off of him. The two stood up smiling. Harry leaned over and whispered to her quietly, "We need to talk. Now if it's ok." Hermione smiled and the two excused themselves from the table and headed outside. They walked out and sat down by a tree.

They sat there in silence for a moment, but it was Harry who broke the silence, "So, Hermione, how have you been? It's been a while." Hermione smiled, "I've been ok. Been worrying about you in Azkaban." Harry smiled. "Yea, I missed you too. Hermione, I am not going to lie to you. I thought about you every day. I mean, I thought about the others also, but for some reason, I thought about you more than anyone else while I was in Azkaban." Harry sat there looking down at the ground. Hermione on the other hand, was looking at Harry. "Harry, I have got to tell you something, but I am kind of scared that you might not like what you hear." Harry looked up to her and nodded. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Harry, when you were gone, I felt like a part of me was missing. I felt empty inside. I missed you so much. And...I know I looked at you cruely when you were taken in fourth year, but, you have to understand, me and Ron were the only two who believed you were innocent. And that was our mistake and I hope you don't hate us or anything because of what we did and..."

Harry couldn't take it any longer. He cut her short in her sentence as he pressed his lips against hers engaging in a passionate kiss. Hermione's eyes were wide, but she soon regained her composure and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. When the two seperated, they were both smiling and out of breath. Hermione looked deep into Harry's emerald green eyes as he looked into her brown eyes. Hermione was the first to break the silence, "Harry...I..I think I l-" Harry cut her off, "Don't. Don't say it." Hermione looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes. Harry hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I didn't mean it that way Hermione. I don't want you to say it because you could be Voldermort's next target if you do."

Hermione smiled and whispered , "I don't care Harry. And you aren't going to stop me. I love you and there is nothing you can do to change that fact." Harry smiled and kissed her gently again. Once he pulled away he looked into her eyes, "I love you too Hermione." The two kissed again before standing up and walking into the house. The trio spent the day talking, playing chess, reading(Hermione's idea), and other various things. Around noon, Dumbledore came into the room.

"Hello Professor." said the three at the same time. "Hello Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger. Now, I have some very important news for the three of you. Since, it is your seventh year, Professor McGongall, Alastor Moody, and Professor Lupin, have decided to let you three go to Hogwarts early for training for the battle against Voldermort. I have a feeling this war shall be over soon." The trio nodded and smiled at the excitement of going to Hogwarts early. "Professor, when are we leaving?" Harry asked. "Ah, Mr. Potter, you shall be leaving immediately." The three smiles on their faces grew widder. "I shall be waiting downstairs for you three to pack." With that, Dumbledore walked out of the room as the three rushed and packed their trunks.

Once finished, which took about five minutes, they headed downstairs with their trunks. Dumbledore levitated them all and they walked out of the door into the yard. "Professor, how are we getting to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. The professor only responded by pulling out out a can and holding out for everyone to grab ahold to. Once everyone touched it, there was a familiar feeling as the portkey to them away to Hogwarts. The three of them fell to the ground as they appeared in the school, only Dumbledore was left standing. Once the trio got up, they realized that they were in Dumbledore's office.

The headmaster beckoned them to the chairs infront of his desk. As they all sat down, Harry asked a very important question. "Professor, what are we at school for early this year?" "Yes, well, you see, with the final battle coming, you should be prepared, since Voldermort and his Death Eaters will be. Now, here are your summer schedules for the summer until school begins." He pulled out three pieces of parchment and handed them each one of them. The schedule was as followed for all three of them:

Monday thru Friday

8 A.M. til' 11 A.M. Sword training: Remus Lupin

Lunch

1 P.M. til' 3 P.M. Occumelcy: Albus Dumbledore

3 P.M. til' 6 P.M. Auror Training: Alastor Moody

Saturday

No morning schedule.

Lunch

2 P.M. til' 4 P.M. Animangi training: McGonagall

4 P.M. til' 6 P.M. Advanced Potion Practices: Severus Snape

The three of them looked from the parchments to umbledore and Harry spoke, "So, when do we begin professor?"


	3. The Training Begins

**The Training Begins**

Dumbledore looked up to the three students and replied, "You shall begin today. Since of course, it is early and right after breakfast, Professor Lupin shall be waiting for you just outside the Room of Requirement." The three nodded and got to their feet. They each shook hands with Dumbledore and left his office. The three headed striaght to the Room of Requirement to meet Remus. As the walked through the last corridor they saw Remus standing by a door with a smile on his face. He openned the door and let the three in. Once the door was closed, a rom with a lot of battle gear and swords were shown along all the walls of the room, with a huge training area in the center.

"Ok, you all know why you are here, and what I am going to teach you. Now Ron, you're up first. Now, the key is, to hide your emotion, and don't show anger, fear, or compassion. Keep a straight face the entire time and fight me." Ron nodded and Remus and himself walked over to a wall which heald the swords. Remus chose an old fashioned knights sword, while Rin grabbed an ancient sammurai sword. The two walked over to the center of the room, took a ready position, and began. Remus was the first to make a move. He intentionaly, made a reckless move by lunging at Ron with his sword held point outward. Ron quickly jumped to the side and came down with his sword ar Remus' back. Remus quickly turned around as the two blades clashed together. He then jumped in the air and made a sweeping move with his sword at Ron's torso. Ron didn't expect it and was caught off guard, but was able to jump out of the way, only to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Remus let out a slight chuckle and offered Ron his hand to help him up.

Ron grasped his hand and got up. "Hermione, you're next," Said Lupin. Hermione stood up from where Harry and her were sitting and walked over to Remus. "Now, I have my sword, but you need one." Hermione walked over to the wall of swords and pulled out a long blade, similar to the ones ninjas used way back in the early eighteen hundreds. She walked over to Remus and smirked. The two got in ready stance and the fight began. Hermione swung her blade at Remus' side which was easily blocked. Remus then countered by spinning around and swinging his own blade to her neck area. Hermione ducked quickly and swung her leg behind Remus' and tripped him. Remus fell to the ground and Hermione stood up, blade facing Remus' chest, smirking, "Do you yield?" She asked. Remus nodded and stood up. "You know, that was pretty good. I didn't expect that one." He said. "I trained with a few of my muggle friends for a few summer holidays." She replied. "I can tell you've done it before. That's good. You can help me teach Harry and Ron." Hermione smiled and walked back over by Ron and Harry.

Harry stood up and went to walk over to the wall of swords, but was stopped by Remus. "Harry, I already have a sword for you. It is one of your ancestor's swords, but you've used it before." Harry looked at Remus with a confused look. Remus smirked and pulled out from his robes, Godric Gryffindor's sword. He looked at it and handed it to Harry, "Dumbledore wanted you to have it when the time is right. I guess it is that time." Harry's mouth was open. He tried to speak, but couldn't. So he didn't. He simply nodded and took the sword. Remus and himself walked over to the center of the room. They assumed a ready position and began once more.

Harry was the first to make a move. He ran at Remus and swung his sword in a horizontal motion at his torso. Remus quickle swung his blade the same and the two swords clashed. They quickly swung again in the opposite direction, blades clashing again. They stood there applying as much force as possible, trying to force the other to give way. neither men would budge. They looked each other in the eye for a while before knowing that they were both giving out. Harry and Remus both jumped back away from each other and looked at each other smirking. Harry jumped into the air and swung his blade down at Remus' head. Remus held his blade up to block, but was taken by complete suprise when Harry landed without swinging and swung his blade horizontally at Remus' torso, stopping just before hitting him. "I win." Remus' eyes went wide noticing what had happened.

Harry smirked and started to laugh, as did Remus. The two shook hands and then went back by Ron and Hermione. "Well, Remus, it's been fun, but.." Harry looked at his watch. it showed five minutes to eleven. "We gotta go and eat Lunch." With that, the four of them headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.As soon as lunch was over, the three headed to the DADA class for Auror training with Moody. Once they got there, they saw Moody standing there. "Ok you three. Pull out your wands and we can get started." They did as they were told and waited for furthur instructions. "Ok, fist of all, you three will be taking turns dueling me, trying to get as many hits in as you can. I don't think that even Harry can get me, but you all need practice." The three nodded and Moody smirked. "Ok, Hermione, you're up." Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. Harry grabbed her by the arm and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Don't try stunning him. He's too fast. Try binding him once he is doging another spell."

Hermione nodded and walked up to the dueling table along with Moody. "Alasor, don't go easy on me because I am a girl." Moody smirked at her. "Oh don't worry about that Hermione. I didn't plan on it. In fact, I planned on going harder on you because you know more spells than these two." Hermione nodded and took a stance ready to duel, as did Moody. In a second, Hermione stepped foward and shoulted, "_Stupefly_" The spell hurled foward and got three feet away from Moody when he yelled, "_Protego!_" The spell disappeared as it hit an invisible barrier. Moody smirked and yelled, "_Incendio!_" Hermione expected it and was one step ahead of him, "_Glacius!_" Ice and fire mixed in the center of the table as each spell canceled each other out. Hermione made a quick move and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" The spell flew quickly through the air and hit Moody's wand right before he could shout a protection spell. "_Accio Wand_" she said, as Moody's wand flew into her hand. She smirked and looked to Moody, who was, by this point, had his mouth open and eyes wide. "I can't believe I just got disarmed by a kid." he said. Hermione smirked and tossed Alastor his wand back.

"I told you not to take it easy on me!" she said. "I know, but I did anyway." he said with a smirk. "Potter! Your turn." Harry stood up and walked over to Moody. He got on the dueling table and got in a ready stance. Moody smirked and began. _"stupefly!" _The spell flew straight to Harry, _"Protego"_ Once the spell disappeared he shouted two spells, one right behind the other. _"Expeliarmus"_ he yelled followed directly by, _"Bind!"_ Moody was able to dodge the disarming spell, but wasn't able to move away from the body binding spell. Soon, his body was still as ropes wrapped around his body. Harry smirked and walked over to him. "Game, set, and match." He said as he cut the ropes, letting Moody free.

Moody stood up and smirked. "Damn, that's two. No wonder I retired. Ron, no need for you to duel. I can't stand the shame of getting beat twice. Now. Part one is finished for the day. Onto part two. Dumbledore said I need to teach you the unforgivable curses. Actually, only one. _Aveda Kedavra_" Hermione and Ron gasped as Harry smirked. "Good. Now I can kill Voldermort the same way he killed my mum and dad." he said. Moody looked at Harry. " Potter, what are you a fool? Aveda Kedavra doesn't affect him. Just like it won't affect you." The smirks on Harry's face faded at Alastor's reply. He simply nodded.

Then, a smile came to his face again. "Doesn't mean it won't affect his followers now does it." Moody smiled, "Now you're thinking Potter." Hermione and Roon looked at the two. "Ok, you three, let's get started. Now, see that statue over there?" The three nodded. "Well, that statue is made to practice the unfogivable curses. Don't worry, it will come back together as soon as I give the command. Now, it will glow red if you are close to getting it right, it will glow blue if it is weak, and it just won't glow at all if you aren't doing it correctly. But most importantly, if you get it correct, it will obviously, shatter." The three nodded and walked over to the statue.

"Ron, since you didn't duel, why don't you go first." Ron nodded and walked infront of the staute. He pointed his want at it and yelled_ "Aveda Kedavra!"_ As soon as the spell hit the statue, it glowed a fire red. "Well done Ron. Might I ask what you were thinking about to make you mad when you cast the spell." Ron looked to Moody, "I thought about my family being murdered by Voldermort." It was the first time Ron had said Voldermort's name and didn't flinch. Only determination. "Well, good, you are getting it atleast. Hermione, you're up."

Hermione moved into the same position where Ron was, and pointed her wand at the statue. _"Aveda Kedavra!"_ The spell flew though the air and hit the statue. Just like Ron's spell, it made the statue turn a bright, fire red. Hermione lowered her wand and walked back over to Harry. "Hermione." Moody said. "What were you thinking about?" Hermione looked at Harry. "The day they sent him to Azkaban." Harry smiled and walked up to the statue.

"Go ahead Potter." Harry nodded and pointed his wand at the statue. _"AVEDA KEDAVRA!!"_ The spell shot foward and hit the statue. Just as it hit the statue, it exploded into pieces. Five seconds later, it built back together. Harry smirked as Ron, Hermione, and Moody looked at him in suprise. "What?" He asked. Moody was the first to speak. "Potter, how the hell did you do that? Not many people get it one their first try. What were you thinking about?" Harry's smile faded. "I'd rather not talk about that. As for how I did it. Let's just say I had a few pratice times against Voldermort." He said and walked out of the room. Hermione quickly followed him, leaving Ron and Moody to practice.

mwahahahaha. Cliff hanger there. Thought I was gonna add the convo didn't ya. Come on admit it. lol. Don't worry, next chapter comin up.


	4. School Starts

**School Starts**

As Harry walked out of the class, followed closely by Hermione, he walked down a few corridors and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He collapsed on the couch as tears rolled down his face. (He ain't a man if he don't cry) Hermione stood by the common room door looking at him. He walked over to him and sat next to him putting her arms around him. "What's wrong Harry?" Harry wipped the tears from his eyes and looked at her. "I was thinking about you getting killed by Voldermort when I shot the spell. I don't want to talk about it." he said. "Come on Harry, you have to talk to me. You can tell me anything." she said. He looked at her with a slight smile, "I know. But, I get this feeling everytime I think about the battle. It's coming soon. Very soon. A week after school starts. I've had visions about it all summer. So, that's why I wasn't worried when Moody said we were going to learn Aveda Kedavra. I knew we would have to. But, I am scared of you and Ron helping out at the battle. I don't want you guys getting hurt for me." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry Harry, we'll all be fine. We are going to make it out of this battle alive. Trust me." Harry smiled, "I trust you. With every last bit of my heart and soul. I love you Hermione." "I love you too Harry."

The next few weeks were basically the same. Practicing sword techniques with Lupin, Aveda Kedavra with Moody, Animangi with McGonagall, and Polyjuice Potions with Snape. Soon, school began, just after the feast was finished, everyone was seated at their house tables when Dumbledore stood up. "Students! may I have your atention for a few moments. Now, I know you all are anxious to get up to your common rooms and catch up with old friends, but, I would like anyone from fourth year on up who would like to aide us in the final battle against Voldermort, to stay here for a few minutes. As for the others, you may report to your common rooms now." With that, all first, second, and third years stood up and walked out of the Great Hall to the common rooms. As well as a few other students from fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year. Many of the Slytherins left, actually, all accept one left, Draco Malfoy. All of the Gryffindors stayed. There were about half of the Ravenclaws, and about a third of the Hufflepuffs.

"Draco, come over here and sit with the Gryffindors." said Dumbledore. Draco muttered something and walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat in the only available seat, next to Harry. Harry and Draco exchanged glares just before the Headmaster spoke, "Now, thank you all for helping. I am sure that Mr. Potter here would like to speak a few words to you all, since of course, he will be the one taking on Voldermort." With that Harry stood up and walked silently towards the front of the Great Hall. "Ok, well, first of all, Like Dumbledore said, thank you all for coming. We are going to need your help a great deal in order to win. And yes., Even you Malfoy. I don't know exactly why you decided to help us, but I would like to speak with you once this is over." Draco nodded slightly and harry coninued, "Now, For those of you who don't know, Ron, Hermione, and myself have been training over the summer to be prepared for the battle. It will be the three of us taking on Voldermort and any of his followers who are around him. Now, I know you all are wondering, what could we do if those three are already taking Voldermort. Well, here's what you can do. You can help us take out the Death Eaters. Along with a few Dementors and other creatures he might have. Now, I know some of you may be scared, but don't worry. Anyone who wants to learn how to conjure a Patronus, come see me in the Room of Requirement after this meeting is over. Now one final thing. Everyone needs to sign a piece of parchment to insure your help. If you are unsure about it, You might as well leave. We want you to be one hundred percent sure you want to help. Now, Hermione has a piece of parchment and I would like you all to sign it as it is passed to you." Hermione pulled out some parchment and passed it around after she signed it. As Harry looked around, he continued, "Now, as you all are signing it, we will teach you more than just Patronus' in this time span. You will learn the Unforgivable curses as well."

There were gasps around the Hall as those words escaped Harry's mouth. "Of course, we would not use them on each other, we will practice on statues that Ron, Hermione, and I practiced on." At that, the tension seemed to ease up a bit. "Now, The first meeting will be tomorrow after we recieve our schedules. Classes don't begin until Monday, and today is Thursday. So, not to worry, we will probably meet every day until school starts." With that, Harry stepped down and walked back to the Gryffindor table to an eruption of applause from everyone in the Great Hall. He sat down and Dumbledore rose to speak again, "Everyone, I know that this is a hard time, but there will also be no Quidditch this year until Harry defeats Voldermort. Which, hopefully will be soon. Now, from what I have heard from Harry, the battle should take place about a week from now. So, please everyone, practice as hard as you can, and do your best. Some of you may not survive, but just know, that if you were to die, it wouldn't go in vain. Trust Harry, and myself on this one." With that Dumbledore sat down and all the students except Harry and Draco stood up. "Coming Harry?" Asked Hermione. "I'll meet you guys in the coomon room. I have to talk to Draco for a second." He replied. Hermione and Ron left it at that and walked out of the Great Hall.

That left Harry, Draco, and Dumbledore in the Great Hall. Harry was the first to speak, "Draco, what are you helping for? I am not trying to pry, I just want to know why because I know your father is a Death Eater." "That's exactly why I am helping Po--I mean Harry. I want to be the one who sends my father to hell. Not anyone else." Harry smiled, "So, your not going to be like him after all." Draco laughed, "I don't seek pleasure in serving an absolute power hungry fool. My father was stupid enough to. I'm not as foolish."

Harry smiled, "Good. Now, I am going to guess you know how to use Aveda Kedavra am I correct?" Draco nodded. "Good, for once. I want you to help me, Hermione, and Ron teach the others. Now Draco, I am going to offer you what you offered me in first year." "What might that be?" "Harry smirked and stood up extending his hand, "Friendship" Draco looked at Harry with a confused look on his face, "You are going to offer me friendship after everything I've done to you the past six years?" Harry nodded, "I am a forgiving guy. Also a weak point, but I will not be forgiving on Voldermort. You haven't commited murder. He has. There is a difference I guess."

Draco smiled and stood up shaking Harry's hand. "Draco, I want you to come to the Gryffindor Common Room so we can talk about how we are going to do this in a week." Harry said smiling. Draco looked confused at first, but nodded. The two walked up the stairs and up to the Fat Lady's Portrait. The door swung open and as they stepped in, everyone looked at them. Ron shot up and walked over to Draco, obviously to hit him. Harry stepped infront of Draco and grabbed Ron by the wrists, "Ron, chill out mate, he's with me." Ron looked confused, "What the hell is he doing here Harry? He's a Slytherin. Not to mention all the things he said about us for the past six years!"

"RON! Forget it ok. We are going to need his help no matter what this year whether you like it or not," said Harry. Draco stepped up to face Ron and spoke, "Ron, I'm sorry for all the stuff I said about your family and I hope you can forgive me." Ron stepped back and smirked. "Fine, but only this once." he said in a joking tone. "Great, now all we have to do is get Hermione to forgive me." Said Draco. "I don't think that will be a problem," Hermione said walking up behind them. "What? You forgive me even though I called you a mudblood so many times?" Draco asked. "Well, if Ron and Harry forgive you, what kind of person would I be not to." She replied. "True." Draco said joking.

The three boys burst out laughing as Hermione just slapped Draco in the arm. Harry looked at Draco, "Watch it, better not steal my girl. Then we'd be on old terms, just warning you." He said. "Don't worry Harry, I'm too good for her." Draco replied joking. The four laughed for a bit and sat down at a table in the corner of the common room close to the fire and beganb planning on how they were going to teach the students the curses. About a half an hour later, Harry thought of an idea.

"Draco, you do know that you are going to be despised by your housewhen you get back." Draco thought for a moment and then spoke, "How about I don't go back to that house." "What you talking bout Draco?" Hermione asked. "Well, I was thinking, since we are one good terms, I would ask Dumbledore to be in a different house that Slytherin. I mean, everyone there probably hates me by now." Hermione, Ron, and Harry thought for a moment and Harry spoke up, "It's a bloody briliant idea. Althought, it does take a lot of courage to change houses and all, so I am guessing Gryffindor is going to be the house you are put in if you use the sorting hat." "Who said I was using the hat? I am just going to ask him to put me in Gryffindor. Plain and simple." Draco replied. "Your father is going to kill you." Said Ron. Draco smirked. "Not if I kill him first, because I won't tell him until just before I kill him in the battle." "Smart idea Draco." Said Hermione. "I agree. And Draco, if you need help with anything, let us know ok?" Said Harry. "No Problem there, because where there's trouble, I'll find you three." He said smirking. "Ain't that the truth," Said Harry. Draco stood up and streched. "Well ,I guess we should go to Dumbledore now or never." He said. The four of them stood up and walked out of the Common Room and down to the Headmaster's Office.

Ok, that's chapter 4. How did you like it? Please review with your anwsers. :) Pece


	5. Hidden Powers

_**Hidden Powers**_

As Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco entered the Headmaster's office, they were greeted by Fawkes singing a song. The song signaling that the battle is drawing nearer. Dumbledore stood up and greeted them all. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy, what might bring you here at this time of night?" Harry went to say something but Draco beat him to it, "Professor, I was wondering, well, since I am going to be in the battle, and me and these three are on good terms now, I was wondering if I could change houses." Dumbledore sat in his chair thinking for a momentand looked at Draco, "Tell me Mr. Malfoy, what house were you thinking about changing to?"

A smile came to Draco's face, "Gryffindor, sir." Dumbledore let out a slight chuckle, "Well then, Mr. Malfoy. As long as it is no problem with these three, I see no harm in you switching houses. I will send Dobby to bring your things to your new dormitory. You shall be staying with Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, as well as Mr. Thomas." Draco smiled and nodded. "Is there anything else you need tonight?" Draco shook his head but Harry spoke up, "Professor, I was wondering, tomorrow for the meeting, I was hoping you would come and help us out in the Room of Requirement. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and myself already know the three Unforgivable Curses, but, we are going to need some help teaching this many students at one time. Although, I felt the determination coming from Nieville earlier when we were in the Great Hall. In all honesty sir, I think he wants revenge. He wants to avenge his parents' torture. And I will be personally helping him. With your permission of course." As Harry finished, a smile appeared on the elder wizard's face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you are discovering some of Godric's old powers now." The four students looked at Their Headmaster confused. "You see Harry, Godric could sense the emotions running through people's minds. That is one of the ways he defeated Salazar Slytherin. There is one more power that I think you may find interesting wich you know, but you have not used it yet." Harry looked at him confused, "What might that be professor?" Dumbledore smiled once again, "You can read people's minds. And if you choose, they can comunicate with you as well. You see, once Salzar seperated himself from the other founders, Godric gave some of his mind reading powers to Hufflepuff and Ravelclaw. Now, Ron, Draco, Hermione, if you will please go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, I have some business to discuss with Mr. Potter." They nodded and left.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harry when they left, "Harry, what is on your mind? I can tell something is wrong." Harry sighed, "Yes sir, I just didn't want to worry the others. I am a little worried. Not about me, but about Ron, Hermione, and Draco. See, I am afraid that they might die next week. And it is scaring me terribly. I just can't stand to tell them not to fight. I know I couldn't convince them if I wanted to." Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, you are so much like your father. Caring about everyone else and not caring or thinking once about yourself. He would be so proud of you right now." Harry smiled. "Professor, about this mind reading powers. how many people can I allow to have them?" Dumbledore looked at him. "Five not inculding yourself. If you wish to use less, that's fine, if not, then the maximum is five." Harry thought for a moment.

"Ok, well that's Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Nieville. There that's five. Now, how do I designate these powers to them?" Dumbledore smiled once more, "You simply think about them, and then transfer your energy to them. Try it now if you like." Harry stood up and took a deep breath before consentrating on Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Nieville. In a matter of seconds, a white mass of energy flew out of the room and in five different direction. Harry openned his eyes for a brief moment and then passed out.

Slowly, Harry's eyes openned. He looked around and realised he was in the Hospital Wing. He went to sit up, but realised someone was holding his hand. He looked to his side and saw Hermione laying her head on his bed. She had fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up. He slowly tried to sit up, trying not to wake her. He got up right and was about to get up when Hermione woke up. She lifted her head and openned her eyes only to be looking into Harry's emerald green eyes,

"HARRY! Thank Merlin you're awake!" "Hi Hermione, how long have I been out?" "Five days. You had us worried sick. We were all in the Common Room waiting for you when this white light hit us, and then some how we knew you had passed out. What was that?" Harry smiled, "So it worked. Man, it must have taken a lot out of me for me to be out for five days." What worked Harry?" Harry looked at her, "Oh sorry Hermione I thought Dumbledore would have told you. Since I am Godric Gryffindor's heir, I can read minds. Well, I gave you, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Nieville some of my powers so we can communicate telepathically. So, now, whenever one of us are in trouble, we can call the others and the closest one can come and help."

Hermione smiled, "Well that's good, I was starting to get kind of scared with this battle coming up. It's day after tomorrow you know." Harry jolted up, "WHAT!? OH MAN!! I was supposed to teach everyone the Unfogivable Curses. MAN! I am so foolish!." Hermione looked at him, "Harry it's ok, we took care of it." Harry sighed, "No you didn't. Me and Nieville. I was going to help him. BUT WAIT! We still have one day right?" "Correct" Harry sighed, "Good, then I can still help him. Hermion I have to go. I will meet you in the common room after Nieville and I have had some practice." Hermione nodded and Harry dashed out of the Hospital Ward through corridors and into the dungeons. He entered Snape's classroom in his robes, since he could conjure.

"What do you want Potter?" spat Snape. "Nothing that concerns you Snape. I need to talk to Nieville and he won't be coming back to your class today." Snape laughed, "Since when are you giving orders Potter?" Harry smirked, "Since I am in charge of the battle that is going to happen here day after tomorrow. And if you know what's good for you, you will let me and Nieville practice the Unforgivable Curses now." Snape looked in shock as Harry was smirking. With a simple nod from Snape harry said, "Nieville, pack your stuff and follow me." Nieville packed his stuff and the two left the classroom and up to the Room of Requirement, where the statue was. Once inside, Harry turned to Nieville, "Ok, be lucky I got you out of Snape's class." He said joking.

Nieville laughed, "Why are we here Harry?" Harry smiled, "I want to see you use the Imperious Curse on me." (Ok so Imperious aint spelled right. NO FLAMES!!) Nieville's eyes widened, "B-b-but Harry, it's one of the Unforgivable Curses and.." Harry cut him off, "Nieville, listen, I know it is. I am doing this because Voldermort and his Death Eaters made your parents go insane through torture. I can sense that you want revenge. You want to avenge them. I know. I plan on avenging my parents tomorrow as well. Come on Nieville, you can do it. I know you can." Nieville simple nodded. "Ok Nieville. Give me your best shot, think about the death eaters torturing your parents. Let the anger flor through you and take it out on me. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Nieville nodded and thought hard and shouted, _"IMPERIO!!!" _"Harry, jump up and down three times."

_Something inside Harry's head told him to do as he was told,_ 'Why?' he thought to himself. 'I don't want to jump' he thought _'I said jump!'_ Jusdt then Harry found himself jumping up and down. Then he heard Nieville's voice again, _"Finite Incantatiun"_ Just then, Harry felt himself Regaining control of his body, "Damn Nieville. Yolu're the first person who has ever kept me under the Imperious Curse. Not even Voldermort could do that."

Nieville's eyes widened, "Really?" "I swear Nieville, you're more powerful than you think. More powerful than Voldermort thinks. I have an idea now." Nieville looked at Harry, "What's your idea Harry?" Harry smirked, "Who ordered the attack on your parents?" "Voldermort." "Do you want to get even? Because you are sure as hell one of the most powerful wizards here." Nieville couldn't believe his ears, "Harry, are you serious? You really want me to help you fight Voldermort?" Harry nodded, "I could use someone who can cast such a powerful Imperious Curse. Now, let's try Aveda Kedavra." Nieville nodded.

"Now Nieville, remember, focus your anger and take it out on the statue over there." Nieville nodded and pointed his wand at the staue, _"AVEDA KEDAVRA!!" _The spell flew striaght towards the statue and colided with it, shattering it to pieces. Harry stood there, smirking. Nieville turned to him out of breath. "How..was I?" Harry smiled, "That was awesome. You're deffinately going to help me and the others. I'll show you the plans we have. Now look." Nieville walked over from where he was standing, to a small table with some parchment on it.

"Nieville, there is a fly team, which is consisting of five people. Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and the Creavey brothers. Now, there are two squads of Aurors and students on the ground. A squad will be led by Dumbledore and Remus. While the B squad is led by McGonagall and Snape. Now, while those two squads are taking out Death Eaters and Dementors, C squad will be going straight for Voldermort. Now, C Squad only has a few people. Ron, Draco, Hermione, Luna, You, and me. We are heading right for Voldermort and his inner circle of Death Eaters, who are more than likely going to be around him." Nieville nodded and smiled thinking about pay back for his parents' murder.

"Nieville, there is something I have to tell you. I the night I passed out, I gave six people mind reading powers, for us to sommunicate telepathically. Those six are me, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and you, Nieville. If you are introuble and get seperated from us, just yell our names in your mind and we will do our best to get there. ut, judging by the power of your curses, you won't need our help. It's just a safety percaution." Nieville nodded. "Well, it's getting kind of late, might as well get some sleep for tomorrow. We are getting up early to be able to warm up a bit before the battle."

Nieville agreed with a yawn as the two left the room and headed up to the Common Room. When they got there, they saw only one person in the common room. Hermione. "I got her Nieville, go get some sleep." Nieville nodded and went up to his dormitory, while Harry walked over to the couch where Hermione was sleeping. _'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps'_ He said to himelf. He hated to take her, but he had to. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Hermione, come on Hermione, you have to wake up" Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and noticed Harry was next to her. "Harry! It's 'bout time you got back!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged hug tight. He hugged her back. '_What am I going to do if I lose her tomorrow?'_ He thought. She whispered in his ear, "You aren't going to lose me Harry." "Damn, I forgot about the mind reading." he said. "Come on Hermione, time for bed. We need rest for tomorrow." Hermione nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek and got up and went up to her dormitory. Harry stood up off the couch and stretched. He then yawned and walked up to his own dormitory for the the most restless night of his life.


	6. Morning Before the Battle

**Morning Before the Battle**

The next morning, Harry awoke with a terrible feeling in his gut. He wished that he would not have to go through with this, but he knew that he would have to. He sighed and got out of bed. To Harry's surprise, Ron, Neville and Dean were already up. As he got off his bunk, Neville spoke, "Morning guys. I have a feeling it is going to be a long day." Ron smiled and looked at Harry, "Yea, but we are going to win. I know for sure. I think that since Harry's out of Azkaban, and got his old self back, there is no way we are going to lose today." This brought a smile to everyone's face except Harry's. "What's wrong Harry?" asked Dean.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know how I can kill Voldermort because when our wands get together, they do something weird and we can't duel properly, and, my sword skills are nothing to his. I've seen it." Ron smirked as the others looked down. "Harry," said Ron, "You might not be able to take him by yourself, but you'd be surprised at how well Hermione is at swordsmanship." Harry looked at him confused, "When did this happen?" He asked with a smile even though he knew the answer, and sure enough Ron said it, "While you were in Azkaban." Harry smiled thinking about how well Hermione would be in swordsmanship. He looked at Ron after thinking for a minute, "I'll be back in one second guys."

Even though they were confused at Harry's quick statement, they nodded and Harry dashed out of the room after grabbing his invisibility cloak. He ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories and with the help of the Marauder's Map, he realized that Hermione was the only one in her dorm. He smirked and put on his invisibility cloak and snuck into the room. The door was opened so he just slipped right in. He grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Hermione's eyes went wide as she tried to scream but nothing came out. "Quiet Hermione it's just me," Harry said. Immediately Hermione stopped screaming and turned around to pull the cloak off of Harry. Once the cloak was off, she kicked him in the leg. Harry almost fell over but looked back at her, "Ok," He said through gritted teeth, "I guess I deserved that." He went over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Once they broke apart he smiled, "Morning." he said, "Morning to you too."

He grabbed her hand and took her out of the dorm since they were both ready. He led her down to the common room where no one was, and they sat down on the couch. "Hermione, listen to me. I need your help." He said. Hermione looked at him confused, "What do you need my help for Harry, you have to kill Voldermort, not me." Harry thought for a moment, "You know what, screw the prophecy, I need your help to kill Voldermort. I can't do this by myself." Hermione looked at Harry and smiled, "You are never alone Harry, I will always be here with you." Harry looked at her and smiled, "I know." He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Hermione found herself laying down on the couch with Harry on top of her, the two of them making out. After their little snogging session, they both went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville finished quickly and went outside. They sat on the stairs by the entrance hall doors for a while talking. Dumbledore, along with the DA came outside an half an hour later. They all stood in their older robes, and had their wands in their hands. Harry stood up and told the others to go with the DA while he talked to Dumbledore. Harry walked up to Dumbledore, "Excuse me Professor, I have a question that I need to ask you," Dumbledore looked at his student in confusion, "What might that be Harry?"


	7. The Battle Begins

**LAST CHAPTER**

Dumbledore, along with the DA came outside an half an hour later. They all stood in their older robes, and had their wands in their hands. Harry stood up and told the others to go with the DA while he talked to Dumbledore. Harry walked up to Dumbledore, "Excuse me Professor, I have a question that I need to ask you," Dumbledore looked at his student in confusion, "What might that be Harry?"

Ok, guys, I finally got this fanfic back up and running. Sorry it took me so long. I cant believe it myself really, anyway, plz review.

**THIS CHAPTER**

**And The Battle Begins**

"Well, professor..." "Please Harry, call me Albus, there are no need for such formalities, after all, we are all relying on you." Harry smiled, "Right, well, Albus, I want to know, do you still have my father's Order robe?" Dumbledore looked down at the young man and smiled. With a wave of his hand, a robe with the Order of the Phoenix symbol on it appeared in front of Harry. "Sir, I want to join the Order." Dumbledore smiled and handed the robe to Harry. "Here you go Harry, put that on. You are now an official member of The Order of the Phoenix." Harry smiled and looked at him. "Another thing Albus, I want to ask for a change of plans with the C squad that is going for Voldermort and his inner circle." Ablus looked at him, "What might that be Harry?" Harry sighed, "I am going alone, except for Neville, and you can't stop us. Neville deserves revenge for what happened to him and his parents. Take as many Death Eaters in as you can, If you can, get Peter and Malfoy. I know Draco would want the honor of that one, so make sure he gets him. Draco is more powerful then I knew, but Neville, he is just awesome, he will be a great Auror. Let's just hope I make it back alive." The elder wizard sighed and looked at Harry.

His eyes were filled with determination, "Ok Harry," He said, "You may go, but I don't like it." Harry sighed, "Yea well I don't either. And I am sure Hermione, Ron, Neville, and the others I gave mind reading powers to, already know about this. Believe me, I don't want to do this, but I have to." Harry gave Dumbledore his wand. Dumbledore looked at him confused. Harry then whispered, "Wandless magic. I can duel Voldermort now," Dumbledore smiled and said, "Good, well Harry, let us go to the front of this group and get situated." Harry nodded and the two walked to the front of the group, with the rest of the Order. Harry looked at the group and his jaw dropped. There were over 1,000 Aurors, and all of the DA was there. Everyone, except for Dumbledore, was looking at Harry, "What?" He asked. Then he realized he had an Order robe on. He smiled and nodded.

Dumbledore then raised his hand and everyone was quiet. He then spoke, "I am sure, that you are all aware of the plans Mr. Potter and his friends came up with, since you all had a copy." Everyone nodded. "Good, unfortunately, there has been a change of plans. Now, the C squad will be broken. Instead of the small group of Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Potter, it will now just be Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter going for Voldermort. Harry, is here to explain. Harry stepped forward but didn't dare look at Hermione. She was probably glaring daggers at him by now. "Listen to me, I am sure by now that you all know what happened to my parents." He said. "Yea Voldermort killed them himself." Someone shouted in the back. Sadly, Harry nodded, "Well do you know what happened to Neville's parents?" Everyone simply nodded not wanting to go into detail. "Well," Harry continued, "Neville is the one I want coming with me today because, you guys aren't going to believe me, but he successfully put the Imperius Curse on me. I couldn't throw it off." After a moment Dean spoke, "You aren't joking?" Harry shook his head, "No, I'm not. But anyway, Neville deserves Revenge for what happened, and damn it Neville, today you are gonna get it!" The crowd cheered as Neville smiled. "Come up here man" Harry said. Neville approached Harry and they exchanged a brotherly hug. They separated and Harry looked at Hermione. '_Damn, she's glarin daggers at me_' And sure enough, she was. "Ok everyone, get in your groups. Oh, and Ron, Draco, Hermione. Get up her for a second."

The three of them walked up to Harry and stopped, except for Hermione, she walked right up to him and slapped him in the face. Then she stepped back. Harry looked at her and smiled, "I deserved it I guess. Look, Draco, you better damn well kill your father." Draco smiled and nodded. Harry looked at Ron, "Hey Ron, if I don't make it, you take the Firebolt just so you know." Ron looked down. "Alright you two, go to Dumbledore, he will tell you what squad you're in now." The two nodded and left. Hermione turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm. "Hermione, look, I know I said I needed you to help me kill him, but, when I saw my father's robe..." Hermione looked at him, "Wait, that is your father's?" Harry nodded, "Look, something about it. It charged me up or something, I'm hyped. I want to do this by myself, but I promised Neville." Hermione nodded and kissed him. The two kissed for a while before breaking apart. "Hermione, just so you know, I love you." Harry then turned away and walked to Dumbledore and the others as Hermione whispered, "I love you too, Harry" then she too walked to her squad. The groups sat and waited for a while and then, finally, after what seemed like days, faint pops could be heard near the Forbidden Forest. Soon, men in black cloaks could be seen walking towards the castle, and Dementors flying over head. The flight team took off and Patronus' were deig cast immediately in the air, charging the Dementors.

Harry looked at the crowd and then back to the Death Eaters thinking, _"Today is the day where Tom Riddle vanishes off the face of the Earth."_ "Here we go!" He yelled. He looked at the head of the Death Eaters and there he was, Voldermort. Harry fell down to one knee in agony. "Damn scar." He stood up and blocked Voldermort out of his mind. The pain went away and he stood up pointing at the Death Eaters, "GO ON!" The two squads charged the Death Eaters as Harry and Neville stood in the center of it all, waiting. Harry's arm moved and pointed at Voldermort. At this point, Voldermort was 50 feet away and saw Harry. He laughed evily and whipped out his wand. "BOY! How do you plan to fight me, without your wand?" He laughed and Harry smirked walking towards Voldermort,

"Neville watch my back." Neville nodded and Harry looked at Voldermort, "I don't need a wand to beat you Tom!" He yelled at Voldermort. Harry pulled out Godric's sword and smirked, "I think I will use a sword instead!" Voldermort smirked and pulled out Salazaar's Staff. "Fine the Potter! Today is the day you die, and I take over the world." Harry made a dash for Voldermort and swung his blade upward. Voldermort blocked and quickly swung at Harry. Harry jumped up in the air and swung his sword down at Voldermort. Voldermort quickly raised his blade and blocked the attempt, "Nice try Potter, but you are nothing compared to me!" Harry smirked, "Oh yea?" He removed his right hand from the handle and pointed his palm and Voldermort "_STUPEFLY!!"_ Voldermort's eyes went wide as a jet of light emerged from Harry's palm and connected with his body. Voldermort went flying back and was immobilized. Harry stood straight, and stealthed his sword. He pointed at Voldermort again and said, _"Finite Incantatiun,"_ Voldermort's body rose as he smirked, "So Potter, you know wandless magic, you know what that means right?" Harry smirked, "Yea you son of a bitch it mean we can duel. Now lets get this over with." Harry pointed his hand upward inclosing him and Voldermort in a barrier that no one can escape. The battle outside seemed to have stopped, because the Death Eaters were behind Vodlermort and the DA was behind Harry. Everyone was watching as the duel began, _"Aveda Kedavra,"_ Voldermort hissed. Harry barrel rolled to the right and yelled, "_Incendio!"_ Voldermort sidestepped, but the spell grazed his arm. He looked at Harry with anger in his eyes, "You'll pay for that soon Potter." He went to apparate away, but nothing happened. Harry laughed, "No Tom, we finish this now." "Fine Potter, but I shall be victorious."

"We'll see Tom. _Aveda Kedevra"_ the green jet shot from Harry's palm and missed Voldermort by an inch. Voldermort looked at where the spell almost hit is arm, but the heard another chant, _"Crucio"_ "Voldermort screamed in agony as the spell was placed upon him. Harry smirked and looked at him, "How does it feel Tom? Does it hurt. It should. All the pain you put one people with this curse." Harry removed the curse off of him and yelled, "IT ALL ENDS HERE TOM! _AVEDA KEDEVRA!"_ The curse shot right from Harry's hand and connected with Voldermort's chest. The end result, Voldermort was dead. And Harry was standing tall. The yellow barrier disappeared and looked to where Voldermort was. The Death Eaters were gone. He looked back, smiled at the DA. And turned around. "Where's......" He couldn't finish his sentence because he passed out.


End file.
